


Warmth

by drewandian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewandian/pseuds/drewandian
Summary: Jody and Sam find warmth and comfort with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place during the season 7 episode Time After Time, while Jody and Sam are trying to find a way to get Dean back from the past. The first bit of dialogue is taken right from the episode. 
> 
> I don't own Supernatural....if I did, we'd have a lot more Jody.

Jody looked down at the bottle in her hand. “It’s weird, huh? It’s like their life’s a big puzzle. You just keep finding pieces of it scattered all over the place.” She looked up at Sam and tipped the bottle toward him. “We should drink this. He’d want us to. Am I wrong?”

Sam looked up and met Jody’s eye with a nod. “It’d be rude not to.” He looked around at all of the boxes surrounding them, trying to find two glasses as Jody opened up the bottle and took a long pull straight from it. He chuckled as she held it out to him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Sam took the bottle, took a drink from it and sat down on the floor, his back against the wall and his long legs stretched out in front of him. As he took another swig from the bottle, Jody moved to sit down next to him.

He passed the bottle back to Jody and tipped his head back, his eyes slipping closed with a heavy sigh.

Jody took another drink and turned to look at Sam. Losing Bobby had taken its toll on Sam, it was clear from the lines etched in his face. Now, he’d lost Dean, too, and the responsibility to bring him back, in one piece, was clearly weighing heavily on him. 

He puts so much pressure on himself, she thought with a sigh, more than any one kid should. I’ve chosen this life, he hasn’t. 

Jody knew that she couldn’t ever stop hunting, not knowing what she knew now; hunting wasn’t her life, though. She was still Sherriff Mills first, hunter second. For Sam and Dean, hunting was all they had. All they’d had since they were kids. Sam’s life was mapped out for him from infancy, and it was beginning to take its toll.

“I can feel you staring at me” Sam kept his head tipped back and his eyes closed, his voice flat. “I’m all right” He held his hand out and accepted the bottle that Jody placed against his palm, taking another long pull from it before tilting his head to meet her eyes.

“Sam” the combination of whiskey and emotion made her voice rough and raspy “I know you miss Bobby, I do too; and you feel responsible for Dean, but you have to give yourself a break. Both of you do. You’re going to work yourselves to death if you aren’t careful.”

Sam rolled his eyes and tipped his head back against the wall. “The joys of being a hunter.” His eyes slid closed again and Jody got the message, loud and clear. 

They passed the bottle back and forth in silence, lost in their own thoughts and battling their own demons.

She thought back to when she first met the boys, two years ago, in the midst of Sioux Falls’ zombie apocalypse. The haunted look in their eyes, born of years of hunting monsters.   
The pain and regret in his when he went back into her home and “put down” her son. Everything following had happened so fast, and Sam and Dean had left to catch their next monster, before Jody’d had a chance to talk to Sam. She thought about her loss – her family – and the void she still felt with them gone. A void made a little bigger when Bobby   
died. And the cold that lingered, no matter what she did to try to feel warm again.

Jody thought about all that Sam had lost – his mother, Jessica, his father, Dean (but then he got Dean back, so there was that), Bobby, and now Dean again (but was Dean really lost for good this time?). 

Sam took the bottle from Jody one last time, drained the last few drops and set it on the floor beside him with a heavy sigh.

“I just feel so – cold – all the time. I can’t even remember the last time I felt warm.” He echoed her thoughts. The whiskey made his words slur, his sadness making his voice raspy, so that Jody had to strain to hear him. A solitary tear ran down his cheek, and she reached up to wipe it away, her fingers lingering at his jaw line.

He turned his face into her touch, her hand naturally cupping his cheek. His eyes opened slowly, and grey met hazel, just inches apart. Jody’s thumb absently rubbed Sam’s cheek with her thumb. Their faces drew closer together; Jody’s tongue darted out and she licked her lower lip. Sam’s gaze dropped to her mouth, and before he could think, or consider that this might not be a good idea, he closed the distance between them, his lips crashing sloppily into hers.

Jody gasped against Sam’s mouth and tensed, thinking for just a split second that this was a bad idea, before the whiskey and the need to feel warm took over and she felt herself melting into him and returning the kiss.

The hand cupping Sam’s face moved up to tangle in his hair, and she drew his face closer to hers. She moved up onto her knees, adjusting herself until she was straddling his hips, never breaking the kiss.

Sam’s hands came up to wrap around Jody’s hips, his tongue tangling with hers, almost desperate in his search for warmth and life. He’d only ever seen her as Bobby’s friend, the sheriff, but now, as his hands skipped over her soft curves, he couldn’t help but wonder why it’d taken him so long to see her as a woman. It occurred to him, as their kiss deepened and the insides of her thighs pressed into the outsides of his, that this wasn’t really the best idea. 

Sam’d had his fair share of hook ups throughout the years, and they’d satisfied his most raw and basic needs, but they’d never brought warmth. But now, as Jody’s hands moved from his hair to his chest, pulling his shirt open and pushing it away, he thought maybe this time would be different.

She pushed his shirt down over his shoulders, her hands sliding down his arms and across his abdomen. She took a moment to appreciate the hard muscles just below the soft skin before moving her hands over his chest, coming to rest over his tattoo.

Everywhere her hands touched him tingled and warmed. He moaned lightly when she drew her mouth away from his to take a gasping breath. When her eyes met Sam’s, he saw that passion and arousal had turned her hazel eyes more green.

Any second thoughts, any hesitation he had, disappeared. He knew he should stop; they’d both had enough to drink to cloud their judgement. “Jody,” his voice was rough, pleading, although what he was pleading for even he wasn’t sure. “Maybe – maybe we should –“he was going to suggest they slow down, but she’d licked her bottom lip, swollen and red from his kisses again, and he couldn’t. He needed her, as surely as he needed air.

Without another thought, his hands moved from her hips to the buttons of her shirt, trembling as they worked the buttons loose and pushed her shirt over her shoulders.  
He took a moment to appreciate the creamy skin he’d bared, before moving to cup her breasts, his lips going to her neck. He could feel her pulse quicken under them, and he nipped at her with his teeth.

She tipped her head to the side to give him better access to her neck, a light moan escaping her. She thought, for a moment, that this probably wasn’t the best idea. She was listening to Bon Jovi and crimping her hair when he was born, for God’s sake. But his touch left her skin feeling like it was on fire, and the cold that had settled in her chest was beginning to warm and any misgivings she had were chased away.

She turned her head and nuzzled his ear, her hands still moving over his chest. Her fingers skimmed along the waistband of his jeans, hovering over the button. He turned his head, his lips finding hers again in a crushing kiss. Sam hissed as she unbuttoned his jeans and dipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers.

Jody leaned back, settling herself on Sam’s thighs to give her better access to his body. She pushed his jeans and boxers past his hips; he raised himself off of the floor enough for her to push them clear. He groaned as the cool air hit his heated skin.

Jody wrapped her hand around his erection, smirking when Sam’s head dropped back against the wall and his eyes slid closed. She set a rhythm, stroking him slowly. His hips bucked against her, urging her to speed up, the pace she set driving him crazy. Despite his efforts, Jody kept stroking him slowly, not giving in to his need. He moaned her name, all but begging her to move faster. 

She shook her head and leaned in to distract him with a kiss. He warmed at the gentleness of her kiss and burned at her touch. He continued to buck his hips against her, the tension coiling low in his belly driving him.

He reached up and opened the clasp on her bra; he pushed it away and cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples until they were hard peaks. He moved to take one into his mouth, teasing her nipple with his tongue as he unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down over her hips.

She rose to her knees, giving him more room to push her jeans down further. Sam wrapped his hands around her hips and lifted her enough to turn her over onto her back. He groaned when she lost contact with him in the move, taking a moment to bunch his shirt under her head, cushioning it from the hard wood floor. Jody couldn’t help but grin at the gesture; it was just so *Sam*.

He wiped her grin away with a well-placed kiss to her belly before moving to settle himself between her legs. He slid into her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, ready to stop if she asked him to.

Her hips lifted to meet his, and she pressed her hands into his back, silently giving him permission to keep moving. She moaned his name as he pushed into her. Still maintaining eye contact, he paused for a moment before beginning to move above her. 

For the first time since Jessica, this was about more than just getting off or burning off steam. The first time that he felt *something* for the woman moving beneath him. The first time that the cold weight that had settled in his chest had warmed and melted away. 

Jody moaned as she moved beneath Sam; it had been so long since she’d had a man above her, moving inside of her. The heavy cold that had settled over her slipped away, replaced by a slowly smoldering heat. Her hips rolled in sync with his, speeding up gradually. She called out Sam’s name as she reached her climax, her nails digging into his back as she held him to her.

Sam’s release followed hers by seconds; he shuddered, moaning her name. He rolled to his side, moving off of Jody to keep from crushing her and pulling her with him. She settled her head over his tattoo as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

He brushed a lock of hair from her eyes, and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

“Are you ok?” his voice wasn’t much more than a whisper, rough with emotion and whiskey.

“Mmmm hmmmm. Yeah.” He could feel Jody nod as she snuggled closer into his side. “I miss them, too, Sam. Bobby. Owen and Sean. I miss them all. They’re why I keep fighting monsters; why I’m still hunting.”

“Jody, you should walk away. Move on, start over. This isn’t your fight, it wasn’t ever supposed to be. This is my legacy, I get that, no matter how much I’ve tried to fight it. But you   
– “Sam sighed heavily. “You deserve so much more.”

“Don’t worry about me, Sam. I’m ok, really. I keep my ear to the ground for you boys. I feel better knowing you’ve got someone keeping an eye on things for you. Kind of your new Bobby – “her voice trailed off as Sam groaned.

“Not a comparison I want while we’re lying here naked.” Jody stifled a giggle. She pushed up onto her elbow, stretching up to kiss Sam’s neck.

She moved above him, rising up to straddle him. He groaned at the feel of her breasts brushing against his chest as she lowered his face to his to kiss him again. His arms wrapped around her, his hands caressing her back as the kiss deepened. 

Jody could feel Sam harden against her belly and smiled against his mouth. She sat up, moving to lower herself onto his erection, settling flush against him. She sat still, the only sound in the room their ragged breathing.

Sam’s hands continued to move over Jody’s body, lightly skipping over her curves. He cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples to hard peaks again. She arched her back, slowly rolling her hips in response to Sam’s hands moving over her.

Sam fought the urge to buck up into her, wanting to give Jody the control. He reached up to cup her face, brushing her hair back and tucking it behind her ear. She met his eyes, and never breaking his gaze, began to move above him. She kept a slow rhythm, her hazel eyes again turning greener as they glazed over. She bit her lower lip, beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she concentrated on maintaining her rhythm. She placed her hands on Sam’s abdomen to brace herself as she sped up, her control slipping and her movements becoming more frenzied as she came closer to her climax.

Sam wrapped his hands around her hips, marveling again at how small, but strong, she felt beneath his hands, and held her close to him, thrusting into her twice before they came together. Jody’s back arched as she cried out Sam’s name; his fingers dug into her hips, keeping her flush against him as he groaned.

Jody’s body went limp and she moved to lie on Sam, stretched out along him, gasping for air. Sam wrapped his arms around her, trying to slow his breathing. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest.

They laid together in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Sam in his thoughts of Jessica and his mother, the women he’d lost to the monsters he and Dean had been hunting for their entire lives. Jody, in her thoughts of Sean and Owen, of Bobby, of all that she’d seen and done since meeting the Winchester boys.

Boys. Jody groaned at the thought. She knew they’d both needed this tonight. She knew they both had finally chased away the cold that had been following them. She knew that this couldn’t happen again.

She pushed herself up, so that she could meet Sam’s eye, and kissed him gently before moving off of him and gathering her clothes. They dressed in silence.

Sam moved to Jody, taking her in his arms and wrapping her in a warm hug. 

“Thank you –“he murmured into her hair.

“Well, that’s a first for me. Can’t say I’ve ever been thanked for sex.” She deadpanned, smiling at the laugh she felt rumble through Sam’s chest.

“That’s – that’s not what I meant. Thank you for – for understanding. For knowing what I – we, me and Dean – need and just being there. Thank you for being here now, to help me get Dean back.”

“Sam. Sweetheart. We’re family. I’ll always be here. Even when you don’t want me to be. Especially then.” She cringed at the “mom” tone in her voice, at how quickly this was becoming weird and awkward. “Speaking of Dean – “

“Ah, yeah. We should probably get back to that.” Sam yawned, realizing that now that he no longer felt so cold, he was exhausted and drained.

“Go on upstairs, get some sleep. I’ll keep looking, see what I can find that will help us get a message to Dean.” Sam opened his mouth to protest. “Don’t make me use my mom-voice.” Jody warned. 

Sam sighed and released Jody. He ran his hands through his hair as he headed up the bedroom that he’d claimed as his. He tossed and turned for a while, trying not to think too hard about what had happened downstairs and what the warmth it’d brought him might mean.  
They’d both needed to feel close to someone, to be with someone who understood what they’d been through. And he was determined to leave it at that inside his head. 

He finally settled in, turning his head to face the wall across the room, just to find his name carved into the floor board.


End file.
